Fairy Academy 20
by Faerie-Keys
Summary: A remake of my first fanfic. Sienna Fray is a first year at Fairy Academy I really suck at this. Just have a read, please. :)) Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Academy~Prologue

**_So, this is a second shot at an old fanfic I wrote, but was so bad I had to take it off. But, I feel my writing skills have improved, and I am ready for this. So, here are some notes, for the prologue. _****_  
_**

_First years are 13-14, Second years are 14-15, Third years are 15-16, Fourth years are 16-17 and finally Fifth years are 17-18._

_There are 4 houses in every year group, containing 100 students;50 boys, 50 girls (Well, it is a prestigious school ;)). The houses are: Glitter, Law, Sphere and Legacy. The rooms are shared between five students. Science, Maths and literature are required, as well as one language, and magic training. When choosing to specialize in one of the subjects, you do additional subjects, but you can choose one or up to 10 additional subjects. For example, when specializing in Science and Maths, you can also do astronomy, animal science, plant science and sport science, but you need only chose one, but you can choose them all. Students have a five day week, and are free to do as they want on Saturday and Sunday, and can have part time jobs on these days. Curfew on a school night is 10.00pm (as that is 30 minutes to lights out), and on weeknights, just be back whenever; but don't let anyone notice you're gone :).  
_

**Department:**_Ancient and modern Languages and literature  
**DP Head: **Levy McGarden  
**Other teachers: **__Freed Justine, Lucy Heartfillia  
_

_**Department:**Science (And Maths)  
**DP Head: **Gray Fullbuster (Chemistry)  
**Other teachers:**Juvia Lockser (Chemistry), Max Alors (Physics), Droy Leftan (Biology), Evergreen Seff (Biology),  
_

_**Department: **Fitness, P.E and Magic training  
**DP Head: **Erza Scarlet (Acting)  
**Other teachers:** Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, Elfman Strauss, Jet Tachyon, Mirajane Strauss(Substitute)  
_

_**Department: **Pastoral care  
**DP Head: **Mirajane Strauss  
**Other teachers: **Wendy Marvell, Porlyusica, Kinana, Lisanna Strauss, Cana Alberona  
_

_**Department: **Technology and Art  
**DP Head: **Laki Olietta  
**Other teachers: **Bisca Conell, Alzack Conelll, Gajeel Redfox (Substitute), Reedus Jonah, Bickslow Jone  
_

_**Department: **Head office  
**DP Head: **Makrov Dreyar  
**Other teachers: **Erza Scarlett (Deputy), Mirajane Strauss(P.A), Gildarts(Deputy), Wakaba Mine (Advisor),Macao Conbolt (Advisor)  
_


	2. Induction day

**_Okey, here we go!_**

* * *

Sienna sighed. She looked around and saw a million girls and boys (though she was informed it was only 400). She'd never felt so scared. Her heart began to beat like an 808 drum, pounding through her chest. She'd never been in a place filled with such talented people. All the students here had magic, but Sienna was worried. She was told, by Makrov-Sensei, that she should attend the school, with a scholarship, despite the fact she...She...didn't have any magic. That's right. Now, she accepted the invitation, because it was rare to be invited, but with every growing second she began to regret her decision a tiny bit more. The hall she was in was filled with other first years;People 13 years old wearing the uniform. The uniform varied along student to student, but could be summed up. You could sum it up as an orange blazer (representing first years) with a white fairy tail sign on the left breast, usually the orange jumper, with black fairy tail sign on the left breast again, and finally a grey pair of trousers or a skirt, not to forget the crisp white shirts. Sienna moved forward in her line. She was in legacy house, where her common room, dorm and food was. There was also a library and a computer room, as well as baths. She would have to get used to calling this home.

Finally, she was at the front of the line in the middle of this busy hall. In front of her stood a woman, with white hair and a huge grin. 'Hello there, welcome to Legacy house. I'm the girls' house matron, Mirajane-sensei. It is a pleasure to meet you, Sienna!' Mirajane laughed handing Sienna an orange paper bag, kind of primark style. Sienna looked inside the bag. There was a planner with her timetable and room number, as well as a letter addressed to her. Mirajane spoke again.'Sienna-chan, those stairs there will take you to your room. Please find shelter there, as your bags and trunk have already been taken up. It's past lunch so just get used to the area, and Legacy's head, Erza Scarlett will come speak to you in about an hour.' She said with a grin. 'Um, okay...' Sienna said, shell shocked. She walked up the majestic stair case, with past pupils' faces placed all over in portraits. She didn't really get a proper look, since the stairs were busy. She now went on the hunt for room 217. After walking down the corridor the top of stairs, past some toilets, she went up another flight, taking her to 200-240. She went up the stairs, and down the hall to room 217.

She pushed the door open to see one girl already in the room. 'Oh, are you my roommate? Pleased to meet you. My name's April Mallin.' She said. Sienna had never seen someone so beautiful. The girl in front of her looked like a porcelain doll. Her hair was pink and shoulder length, her lips and eyelashes were very full and beautiful. Sienna felt self conscious, because all she had going on for her was green eyes. Her hair was black and straight cut, just past her shoulders. Sienna had never felt so...so...unpretty.

'Hello, my name is Sienna Fray, pleased to meet you.' Sienna finally plucked up the courage to say. She entered the room, and had never seen something so wonderful before. On the right were 5 beds, with trunks in front of them, a brown chest of 5 drawers to the right of each one. The beds were fitted out with duvets and pillows and what not already on, and had quite a bit of space underneath. They were mahogany brown, with mahogany brown frames, too, as well as some beautiful detailing at the top. The beds had already been assigned; April had the one closest to the door, and Sienna had the next one. Opposite the beds, were desks, which were again mahogany brown, with wooden walls separating the five. The desks had 8 small drawers and two shelves above, but other than that were empty and barren. Sienna didn't mean to snoop, but the bed to her right belonged to a girl named 'Hanami', and the next one over to a girl named 'Kirari', but she couldn't read the last one. There was also another room, where she saw wash basins, with names assigned, also. 'Oh, there's not baths here;we have to take a communal one with the rest of the girls in Legacy. It's at the end of the corridor, where there's toilets, too. But, not in the same place.' April said to her. Sienna gave a small nod and a smile. She saw that April was beginning to un-pack, and her eyes slid to her small suitcase underneath the table of her desk. She picked it up and began to unpack her stuff

After about twenty minutes, two girls entered. They had blonde hair, and one had her hair in a high-pony to the right and the other to the left. Their eyes were a faint brown color, and they had the hugest grins imaginable on their faces. 'Oh my goodness, Prillie-Sama!' The twins said in unison. April turned around, as a smile spread accross her face. 'Hana, Kira, so good to see you both again!' April said, going in for a hug. Sienna knew now that the three girls had known each other, and probably went to the same prep school. 'Oh, guys, this is Sienna.' April said gesturing Sienna to come over. 'Sienna, these are my best friends, Hanami and Kirari Fujiyama. We went to the same prep school, Redbricks.' The two girls looked if they were about to over flow with a girlish glee. They were giggling a lot, and fidgeting too. 'Well, Sienna-Chan, let's get on well!' Hana said. 'That's right, let's be good friends!' Kira said. They found their beds, and looked around them for a while, before unpacking. The final girl at that moment entered. 'Hey, I'm Fae. Don't bother me for a bit.' April was clearly disgusted at her attempt at a first impression, so didn't even look at Fae, but Hana and Kira became scared, and slightly erratic. Fae sat on her bed, and began taking a nap. Fae looked...dirty. As in she'd been rolling in dirt, and bought a smell with her. 'Well some bring presents, others bring smiles, this one brings a stink.' April said, spraying the air with freshener.

Sienna POV

After a while, I was finished unpacking completely, and began to get bored. It was 4.45 on a Sunday afternoon. Hana and Kira were both making their spaces more personal still and April had taken a nap, because she had been driving for 5 hours (her brother was driving) to get to the train station, and then took the train for 3 hours. Our head of house, Erza-sensei, still hadn't come around, so I didn't want to go to sleep, but I wasn't too tired really. I changed out of my uniform and then I took a look at my timetable for tomorrow.

**_6.30-7.30_ **_Breakfast_ _(Breakfast does not have a set time, but a set time frame, as with lunch)  
__**7.30-7.45** Assembly (Meet in your House's main hall and your house head gives you notices and such, as well as taking the register_)  
**_7.45-7.55 _**_Final prep and move to 1st period (__Grab bag and books, and make your way to the main building. Tip: Take your bag to assembly, because you never know how long it will take to get to lesson.)  
Start of school day __(Note: There is five minutes to move between lessons)__  
**8.00-8.55 **AP Ancient_ _History (Levy-sensei)  
**9.00-9.55 **AP Latin (Freed-sensei)  
**10.00-10.55** AP Philosophy and ethics (Lisanna-sensei)  
**11.00-11.20 **Break  
**11.25-12.20 **Economics and Statistics (Max-sensei)  
**12.25-1.20 **Lunch  
**1.25-2.20 **Art History (Reedus-sensei)  
**2.25-3.20 **Free period  
**3.25-4.20 **AP English literature (Lucy-sensei)  
**4.20~** School_ Over  
I began to ponder the reason Makrov-sensei had invited me here, to this school, filled to the brim with crazy talented pupils. What was I worth here? I didn't want to worry my self too much, but I would have magic training one day, wouldn't I. And then everyone will find me out, and not want to be friends with me, or know me and I'll still be locked up here for 5 whole years, like an animal. And they'll call me something like 'She who shall not be named'. Gah! I knew that there was no point in the worry, because Makrov seemed a trust worthy guy. But then, he also seemed like a perv.

I'd been laying on my bed a while, and I didn't notice the way time had flown. It was already 5.30. A faint rumbling was coming down the hall. 'Huh, what's that?' April said, waking up a bit. The noise stopped for about 5 minutes, and then restarted again. Then it stopped. Then, it started. It moved closer and closer to our room. Hanami stood up, 'It sounds, it sounds,' she began, 'It really sounds', Kirari continued, 'Sounds a lot like Armour!' The two girls said together curiously. April sat up in bed. 'I think you girls are right, y'know!' Then April grabbed a comb and brushed out her bed hair. As the sound grew closer, we all began to clean the room up, thinking someone was just moving some things about. But the sound grew louder still.'Hmm,' I said, 'I'll just take a quick look outside, if nobody minds.' The girls nodded in agreeance, and just as I opened the door, silver knuckles were inches away from my face. I jumped back, April catching me, all of us surprised. 'Well, well, well. Look at what the cat dragged in. Hello, Erza-sensei.' Fae smirked. We turned to see she was awake, but immediately looked back at the lady in the door way. 'The scruffy one at the back is correct. I am Erza-Sensei. Pleased to meet you.'

* * *

Sienna POV

'I am Erza-sensei. Pleased to meet you.' Her hair was a majestic scarlet, and her eyes were a defiant brown. She was armor clad, with a stiff, no-nonsense look about her. 'It seems you have all met, and unpacked. Well, I apologize for being so late, there was a meeting that I couldn't get out of. As she walked in, her armor made no noise, so we began to wonder what it was that was making the rumbling.

'Well, let me take this opportunity to say, welcome to Legacy. There are three other houses,and they are very similar. but their ethos's are much different than Legacy's. At Law, their ethos is, 'Walk in the light of justice', at Glitter, it is 'Sparkle, sun, moon and stars', and in Sphere, it is, 'To protect my nakama, and my nakama's nakama'. But at Legacy, our ethos is 'Lead the way to tomorrow'. We don't hesitate, or wait for something to happen, we make it happen. We don't play the game. We create it. You have all been chosen, because you are people that I think could be leaders. The best of the best. Now, no other House chooses their members, but at Legacy, we think it's important that we choose. You are the first year Legacies. Now, around the sight there are the older girls. We are at about a 5-10 minute walk to the main building, but if you are struggling, ask one of them, they can help you. The 2nd years wear purple blazers, the 3rd years wear pink, the fourth years wear blue and fifth years where green. Green blazers are probably the most reliable, though. Any questions?' After that speech, I didn't know what to say, and neither did anyone else. 'Oh, I forgot to mention, but your house and school badge makes you identifiable. Here you are.' The rumbling sound! It was...a pin box. So much anti-climax. She gave us the fairy tail badge, and then the legacy one. The fairy tail badge was just the logo in turquoise, but the legacy badge was cool. It was turquoise, but it was a flame. For some reason, it made everyone smile in the room.

* * *

Soon enough, the girls began to chat after easing up to each other. On their way back from the baths, they started talking about school.'So, Sienna, what's you specialize in?' Asked April.  
'Well, I specialized in _Ancient and modern Languages and literature_, and did Art History, Philosophy, Latin, Greek, Ancient History and Theology. I also choose Economics and Statistics instead of core maths, and Biochemistry instead of Science.'  
'Is that so, smarty pants. I did technology and art, and I did Gunship, with Bisca Conell, Metal work, with Gajeel Redfox, Art History, with Reedus Jonah, and Fine Arts with Laki Olietta.. I choose economics with, too, and Greek, since my father has Greek roots. But I do core science.' Sienna was in glee. There was someone who would be in her class! Who she liked!  
'So what about you, twins?' Sienna asked.  
'Oh, we do Science and maths. We choose AP Stats and Economics, Biochemistry, AP Physics, Engineering, Medicinal Science and Pure maths.'  
'Oh, wow!' Sienna said, clearly shocked. The girls don't look stupid, they just... don't look that smart.  
'We're not just pretty faces! You know, know!' The twins said.

* * *

What did you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Please tell me, and review! Love you guys a lot for being so nice and reading! Next bit out ASAP!

Lots of love, and thank you,

Keys :)


End file.
